dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Floronic Man
*Real Name: Jason Woodrue *Alias: Floro, The Floronic Man, Plant-Master *Identity: Public Identity *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Male *Hair: Green, Eyes: Red *Occupation: Professional Criminal; Scientist *First appearance: Atom #1 (July, 1962) History Woodrue is an exile from an inter-dimensional world inhabited by dryads . Calling himself the Plant-Master, Woodrue uses his advanced botanical knowledge to control plant growth in an attempt to take over the world. He is defeated by the Atom. Woodrue uses an experimental formula to transform his body into a plant/human hybrid, with his skin resembling bark and his hair turning into leaves. Now calling himself the Floronic Man, he is defeated by the Green Lantern. The Floronic Man later becomes a member of the first Secret Society of Super-Villains. General Sunderland hires Woodrue to discover how scientist Alec Holland had been turned into the "Swamp Thing". Woodrue discovers that the creature, instead of being a mutated version of Holland, is instead an intelligent mass of plant life that had fed on Holland's dead body. The Floronic Man tries to warn Sunderland that the Swamp Thing is not dead, but the General refuses to listen and announces his intention to terminate Woodrue's employment. Subsequently, the Floronic Man traps Sunderland in his office with a thawed and enraged Swamp Thing, who kills the General. Using Swamp Thing's body, Woodrue tries to contact the Green, the life force of all plants on Earth. The experience drives the Floronic Man insane, and he sets out to destroy all non-plant life on Earth. Woodrue is confronted by a revived Swamp Thing, who reveals to the Green that plants cannot survive without animals. The Green abandons the Floronic Man, who is then taken into custody by the Justice League. He was later recast as Dr. Jason Woodrue, a University professor who taught Botany to Philip Sylvian, Alec & Linda Holland, and Pamela Isley. Philip Sylvian, apparently unaware of Woodrue's transformation, refers to him as a "poor old guy" and states: "Last I heard he was in Arkham Insane Asylum..." The Floronic Man was briefly a hero, after the events of Millennium lead him to become a member of the New Guardians. In this new role, Woodrue takes on the name Floro. After the death of most of his teammates though, he reverts to his original status as a villain. After breaking Poison Ivy out of Arkham with his two henchmen Holly and Eva, Floro explains his past to Batman and Poison Ivy, telling the story of how he prevented a plot of Swamp Thing's, only to get decapitated. After scientists manage to keep his head alive, the first thing he comes into contact with is marijuana. Regenerating a plant body, he begins his quest to flood the streets of Gotham City with his advanced and inexpensive weed. Floronic Man takes some of Poison Ivy's DNA in an attempt to create a "child." Poison Ivy, in exchange, gets a trunk full of dope money, and is free to walk away. Deciding she doesn't want Floronic Man running the world, she frees the Batman. After a short battle, Batman notices that Floro is standing in a puddle, and uses an electrical cable to electrocute the villain, then decapitates him once again. The character has since appeared assisting Starman, Alan Scott, and Batman in trying to save a friendly, peaceful version of Solomon Grundy.7 Later he is killed after assassins shoot him repeatedly with bullets, although this is in direct contrast to one of his most famous lines, "you can't kill a vegetable by shooting it through the head." He is one of the many villains who was mind-wiped by the JLA, but has since recovered those memories. He also took part in the Battle of Metropolis. JasonWoodrueCJE.gif WoodrueCJE.gif Floronic man.gif FloroicMan BOF.gif Floro NIX.gif floronic man-wormm.png NewGuardian_FloronicMan_JasonWoodrue_RichB.png Floronic_Man_JLA195_RT.gif floronicman.gif Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Good Guys Category:New Guardians Category:Injustice Gang Category:Secret Society of Super Villains Category:Aliens Category:Dryads Category:Arkham Asylum Inmate Category:Slabside Penitentiary inmates